


No More Smiles

by WoobyWriter



Series: Tragic Novels [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: AU: Muse disbands, Character Death, Crying, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poor Yazawa Nico, Sad, Self-Harm, Yazawa Nico Suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter
Summary: After rushing to the Hospital to see her dear sister Cocoro in a critical condition, her life is unfortunately cut very short. Nico is very distraught about it.Will the love of friends help this?





	No More Smiles

_**The Start of a Downfall...** _

* * *

 

A flatline. The sign of mortal departure. The sound no human wishes to hear in their life, but a sound every human will hear at one point in their life. Unfortunately, it's not always the elderly. Sometimes it's the middle aged, or the maturing. Or even... the youth... 

**"COCORO!"**

A yell of despair. The tears of emotional pain. A waterfall of salty liquid pouring down from her red eyes. The eight standing behind her were quietly looking at this painful scene. Three even holding back their own tears. 

**"PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME LITTLE SIS!"**

A hand on a shoulder, a hopeless attempt to show that there's no point. The ravenette turned to the solemn looking blonde, she didn't speak a word. Fear, denial and bargaining made her ignore her friend. She grabbed the hand, the cold hand of the departed child.

**"COCORO! PLEASE! WAKE UP!"**

She was yelling at the top of her lungs, why wouldn't she? She's done this exact same thing a couple of years ago.

**"YOU HAVE TOO!"**

**"PLEASE, WAKE UP!"**

**"YOU CAN'T BE-"**

Eight friends, having to group hug the one who lost their younger sibling, the one who has to tell her mother, and her two even younger siblings of the loss. Her thin frame trembled against theirs. A scream of emotional turmoil, waterworks that never seem to end. The three who had been threatened with crying had started sobbing with her, the other five stayed silent.

The loss of a personality, there's no more smiles. 

No more 'Nico Nico Nii'...

* * *

* * *

_**Going Back...** _

* * *

 

Walking in the dark, no moon insight. A cloudy sky, the streets blackened. She needed silence. She couldn't cry in the city, she couldn't cry in public. She had to get home before she felt herself break again.

The opening of a door, the sound of an elevator, the steps in a black building.

The unlocking of a door, the sound of two worried siblings quickly moving towards it, looking up at their distraught older sister.

The silence of unspoken words, she couldn't tell them. She didn't want to tell them. She physically couldn't tell them. The internal yelling of her own mind, the quick moving to one's own bedroom, the slam of a door. 

The sound of muffled crying in a pillow.

The ring of a phone.

The ring of the flat line, playing forever in her mind.

* * *

An opening of a door, she didn't move from her spot. She didn't want to look up from her pillow. The steps of a caring figure moving closer to the pain filled daughter. A hug enveloped her. The hug of a sad, loving mother. It was warm, yet also didn't feel healing. They understood each other's despair, their joint sorrow. They've been through this before. So why does it hurt more now? The tears were still there, but the screaming returned. The older female tightened the embrace, her own tears falling down her gentle cheeks. 

Yet the widow didn't make a sound.

The smiles were gone. 

So was the 'Nico Nico Nii'.

* * *

The truth had to be told. Even if it killed her. She's told one of them before, she can tell her the similar bad news. But the other wasn't there for that. He did not exist, he wasn't even born. She had no idea how he would react. 

She did not expect him to not react at all...

* * *

* * *

**_ Doctor's Orders _ **

* * *

 

"Nico-chan, take your medication for the love of god..."

"No... I won't..."

"Nico-chan, please take them!"

"I will not! I won't and that's that Maki-chan!"

"Please..."

Silence was given in return. 

"Fine... if you don't want to... fine. But, if you get horrible thoughts... Don't come over to me."

Guilt filled her. 

"What the hell are you doing..." 

* * *

* * *

The falsification of emotions, the true last resort. The charade that's hard to keep up starts falling, and the truth of one's actions are found out,

"Nicocchi, why aren't you doing training? You wanted to do it no matter what..."

"It's nothing Nozomi. Leave it alone."

"Nicocchi I know that's a lie! You're hiding something!"

"Shut up! It's nothing for god sake!"

"Nicocchi!"

Nozomi grabbed the other's arm and pulled up her shirt and cardigan sleeve.

"..."

_'Oh... god... that's... not good... That's a pretty deep scar...'_

"Niccochi..."

The biggest regret of them all. Nico shoved one of her closer friends off her, throwing her into a wall violently. 

. . .

"I-I..."

She ran off. 

"I've become a broken monster.."

* * *

* * *

 

Slightly panicked breathing was heard inside the bedroom of Maki.

"I-I can't sleep. I can't sleep." she muttered. The redhead went through her dream for locational details. "The... clubroom. The clubroom... She was there... not..." She shook her head, there was no way, right? She'd be at home as normal right?

"I should check just in case..."

* * *

Walking through the halls at the dead of night was very unnerving. As if you could turn as corner and death would randomly be there. Or, opening a door to see a corpse. Or, seeing a dying person. Or someone in the midst of dying. 

Turning on the light had never been such a bad mistake...

* * *

"Nico-chan?!"

* * *

* * *

 

Beeps. Beeps upon beeps played through their minds. Beep. Beep. Beep. Over and over and over again. Was this seriously the sound they chose to measure whether one's alive or not? Beeping that could end in a long tone of piercing through mind, heart and emotion? But, they were silent all around the room, not a word was spoken. Eight girls standing in the same hospital like before, this time instead of a little girl, it's an idol. 

Broken silence by the crying of one, then two, then three, then four.

Uncertainty if a smile will be seen from her again. Not even a Nico Nico Nii.

* * *

 

One was missing from the group. She went and vanished. She couldn't handle the crumbling of everything they worked so hard for crash into the ground. The leader disappeared without anything left behind.

And on the mantelpiece, multiple pictures were there. Pictures that'd be remembered forever. 

Permanently, there was no more smiles. 

No more Nico Nico Nii.

And she would have to deliver that news. If she could get the screaming brunette off her...

Or if she didn't collapse.

 

 

 

 


End file.
